Inesperado
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Y ocurrió un día. Sin pensarlo. Sin esperarlo. Sólo pasó y ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. Porque así es como siempre debió ser.


**_Notas del fic: _**Inspirado en un fan art de _befluffle _(cuyo link pueden conseguir en mi perfil). Eso, y que mi musa necesitaba sacar tanto amor por mis bebés de su sistema.

_**Beta-reader:**_ Mi hermosa **Lenayuri**. Gracias Jim ;)

**_Advertencias:_** Slash. Relación hombre/hombre. Si no es lo tuyo, por favor no leas.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC.

* * *

.

**Inesperado**

por Maye Malfter

.

No fue un día especial.

No habían salido a buscar evidencia para resolver algún caso, tampoco habían perseguido algún maleante ni algún enemigo del detective los había atacado. Nadie había escrito al sitio web ni al blog, ningún cliente había llamado a la puerta y ni siquiera la señora Hudson se había dejado ver por el 221B.

Mycroft no había llamado, tampoco lo había hecho Lestrade. Los cadáveres en la morgue se habían comportado de la manera exacta en la que suelen comportarse durante los experimentos de Sherlock, sin datos alterados, sin resultados inesperados. Molly había estado callada, asistiendo al detective cuando éste lo requería, trayendo el habitual café negro con dos de azúcar. Ni siquiera el nuevo prometido de la chica se había acercado a incordiarles en su labor.

No había sido un día especialmente duro en la clínica ni tampoco un día de tráfico pesado. La máquina del Tesco había accedido amablemente a cobrarle los víveres a John sin retenerle la tarjeta, la chica del restaurant chino había empacado el pedido de comida para llevar sin contratiempos ni percances. Incluso le habían obsequiado algunas galletas de la fortuna extra porque sabían que John disfrutaba ver como Sherlock intentaba deducir su contenido sin siquiera abrirlas.

El aburrimiento de Sherlock durante la cena había sido moderado, las deducciones sobre las galletas de la fortuna resultaron ser tan entretenidas como John había imaginado que serían y la plática posterior había sido interesante. Un par de sonatas espontáneas interpretadas por Sherlock con su Stradivarius, aplausos y cumplidos por parte de John y un par de tazas de té que ambos hombres bebieron en silencio, sintiendo como esta velada -al igual que tantas otras- llegaba a su fin.

John dio un sonoro bostezo, levantándose del sofá mientras caminaba perezosamente hacia las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio.

—Buenas noches, Sherlock.

Fue lo último que dijo John antes de salir del salón y subir las escaleras. Sherlock no contestó, pero no era realmente necesario. John pudo escuchar pasos resonando desde el salón hasta el pasillo y luego oyó la puerta de la habitación de abajo cerrarse con un _clic_.

John se cambió de ropa, se metió bajo las sábanas en su lado de la cama y giró hasta quedar de espaldas a la puerta, sintiendo como el cansancio lo vencía de inmediato. El final cotidiano para un día cotidiano. Un día ni bueno ni malo, ni siquiera especial. Un día como cualquier otro.

_Y ocurrió._

Las bisagras de la puerta chirriaron, la luz del pasillo se coló en la habitación por unos instantes y luego la puerta fue cerrada con cuidado. John se despertó al instante, haciendo gala de su entrenamiento médico y militar, pero no se movió de su sitio. No tenía caso. No cuando la lista de personas que pudieran estar irrumpiendo en su alcoba a estas horas de la noche se reducía a un solo nombre: Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada, observando la espalda de John con los ojos entornados. Los hombros del doctor subiendo y bajando de manera regular al compás de su respiración, la sábana ligeramente tensa a la altura del torso. Estaba despierto, Sherlock lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notarlo, pero aún así John no se había girado para verle ni para preguntarle qué era lo que quería, como si girarse o preguntar no fuese necesario esta vez. Y a decir verdad, no lo era.

El detective caminó un par de pasos, levantó el extremo de la sábana que cubría el lado vacío de la cama y se metió debajo de ella de manera silenciosa. Acostado boca arriba, Sherlock se acercó a John lo más posible desde esa posición, rozando la espalda del John con el antebrazo, por encima de la tela del pijama del doctor. Sintió a John tensarse por un segundo, y luego relajarse por completo. Aparentemente, John había decidido también que esto no necesitaba mayores explicaciones.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir en esa posición, con una sonrisa relajada decorando sus labios en forma de corazón. Sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el día de mañana y los posteriores terminarían tal y como este había terminado. Que la primera y última cosa que el detective vería a partir de ahora sería el techo de la habitación de John. El techo de _su_ nueva habitación. La que compartirían de ahora en adelante.

.

* * *

_**Notas finales: **_Y es que esos dos ya casi casi están casados, así que ¿para qué resistirse? Gracias por leer.


End file.
